


How to use the mojo correctly, according to Lucifer

by Smutonly27



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutonly27/pseuds/Smutonly27
Summary: To cheer Lucifer up, Chloe starts getting creative using the mojo.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 17
Kudos: 116





	1. Immaculate mojo use

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy. This is my first piece!! Please tell me if you like it, and wether the chapters should be longer or shorter!! I hope you like it!!  
>  DISCLAIMER: Sexy times ahead, I have not meant for my work to be similar to others so sorry if it is, and I do not own Lucifer chloe or his mojo unfortunatley. I apoligize for any grammar or spelling mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I apologize, this is a mish mosh time interval

**Chloe**

Chloe pulled Lucifer into the supplies closet, kissing him passionately. His newest sexual innuendo was just too much and she was already damp. Lucifer was still down as she thought to this mornings experience.

_A quick conversation about snoring, a good morning , a joke cracked, a tickle attack, and breakfast almost decided, Chloe rolled over, to straddle Lucifer. After their first sexual encounter, she was in a better mood than ever. She laughed wondering what Lucifer wanted for breakfast, and asked “What do you truly desire,” in her most seductive voice. “ I-I- I want to have sex with you another 4 times, 6 actually” Lucifer replyed, his mojo working on him from Chloe._

All day he had been trying to figure out why she had his mojo and he didn’t. Now she decided to make the most of this, shaking her previous thoughts out of her head. Chloe slowly pulled her lips away from Lucifers, and look deep into his beautiful velvet eyes. “What do you desire?” “I-I- want to eat you out till your clit hums with pleasure and your screaming my name, right here, right now” Lucifer blurts.

 **Lucifer** The detective groans at the prospect of my tongue working her to climax as I express my interest “Splendid mojo use detective, now will you give me what I desire” All she can do is nodded in excitement as I drag my long fingers down to unbutton her pants. I shimmy her pants to the ground and give her a long stroke through her panties, and she shudders. I get to quick work, ripping her panties down and digging in. I make long licks, and magical circles around her clit. The detective moans and whimpers my name. I change methods, slipping my tongue into her little hole and using the hand that isn’t grabbing her ass to rub her clit. I circle my tongue inside of her and press against her pulsing walls earning a satisfying cry, and smirks into her dripping pussy. I hum a little knowing it will send vibrations through her pussy, and she affirms my suspicusions, with fluids gushing into my mouth, while I lap it all up hungrily. I remove my tongue and the sound she makes makes sure I know she feels empty. I rise up to my full height as she sinks down.

**Chloe**

Before I know it lucifers face is in between my thighs, and all I can see are stars. The things Lucifer can do with his tongue amaze me. With my climax ending I notice Lucifers licks continuing turning into painful pleasure. I push his head away and slump to the floor. I close my eyes and as they reopen I realize that Lucifer is standing high above me. Then I look straight forward and see his thick cock standing full attention right above my face. He bends down and picks me up from the armpits. Into my ear he whispers "Uh uh uh Detective, I am not done with you yet. You could ask me what I desire, but how about I just show you" I gulp and barely squeak out "ok". Just then as I catch my breath I feel his dick slam into me and he hisses with pleasure. A groan escapes my lips and he pounds into me shoving me against the wall, passionetly kissing me. I feel his dick hit my g-spot and I cry out realizing how amazing all of this is, and that it is mine. 

**Ella**

Bang, bang, bang. Rythmic pounding hits from the wall of the supply closet, into my lab. I think back to what it could, and realize I remember Chloe and Lucifer sneaking into there after they gave me the samples. "Ummm gets some Decker!" I exclaim, shuting up just before Pierce enters the lab. I quickly rush him out saying their is glass all over the floor because I am sooo clumsy (which is true in both regards just not relating to each other) and smile as he leaves. Let me tuck _that_ away for later.

**Lucifer**

I feel Chloe tightening against my cock and realize that both she and I will climax soon. Just one more pump, and she squeezes herself around me, milikng both her and myself. "Aaah" I groan, and lean myself into the crook of her neck. 

**Chloe**

Both Lucifer and I orgasming, I ride the high down, and take a rest. Soon I realize where I am. “ Oh shit, we are at work!, and I can’t believe I did that” I pull myself off of him with a frantic face. With that Lucifer just smirks as I clean myself up and head out, him on my heels, jumping into his pants. As I exit Ella smirks and winks at me, and Dan shudders in disgust. It is then I realize I am bright red, with sex head, and definetly wasn't trying to be quiet!


	2. Figuring it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer tries to get his mojo back despite the immense pleasure he gets from Chloe having it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope it didn't take too long for this to come, sry. This is a bit of a filler almost. No lemons :( After this it will be more lemons and smut, but for now its kinda sad. Also super short sry.

**Lucifer**

“Now, Dr., I’m really not quite sure wether I want my mojo back because I truly enjoy this new thing the detectives doing, but I also need my mojo! Its my mojo!” I vented to the Dr. “I am really unsure wether this is amazing, or awful, or both altogether! The devil isn’t supposed to have ‘Conflicted feelings’”

“um, well if the theory is that angels self-actualize, then maybe its something inside that is causing this mojo switch” Linda stuttered out. The idea sparked something inside of me “Why you’re a genius Dr.!Got to go”

**Chloe**

“ I’ve figured it out. Now that I want to share with you deep inside I decided to share one of my most important things! So, I will remove my mojo from you now! Mojo me detective”

“ oh ah um, well ok. What is it that you truly desire?”

“To figure out how to fix this” I say in my trance “ughhh it still works. Maybe I need to prove to myself that I can give you everything, and share. Here we go.”

Lucifer unlocks the biggest safe I have ever seen in my life and starts piling gold bars into my arms. “Lucifer-Lucifer!” I say slightly annoyed. “Yes darling, he says distractedly placing a crown on my head with a silly smile. “I don’t want this stuff!, I just want you and your love”

“Ok, but how will I get my mojo back!” He pouts. “ I know Lucifer,” I say, “But part of relationships are sharing, and since we can’t fix this situation, we will have to do that now. I think I know a way that we can make good use of this situation” I put everything down on the couch. My hands trail down his chest and stop, lightly touching his cock.”What do you truly desire?” I ask and I get the most unlucifer answer I have every gotten before. “ I would like to continue with the desire sex another time and just cry and cuddle now!” He almost wails in the mojo trance. Surprised I whisper “Um, ok. I will cash that sex in another time, but for now lets just snuggle” I grab his hand and pull him towards the bed. I lie down gently bringing him beside me, and feel him go lame in my arms. I feel his chest heave with silent sobs and hold him as close as I can. I had no idea how much his mojo meant to him, but know I do. I have all his power in my hands, and he doesn’t have any power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, comment and leave kudos the next chapter will be interesting just read the notes at the beginning of it please!!!


	3. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe creates a plan to make Lucifer go wild. Will it work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy. I don't think its been too long, but I wanted to make sure I posted soon. There will be a change in the way this works so be sure to read the end note. I really hope you like it lots. As you know critisim is welcome!! Enjoy I also apologize, I just can't seem to make very long chapters. This is my first work tho so.

**Chloe**

“Hey Trixie!” I said. I had just come back from Lucifers. He was still asleep after his sob session so I left him a not. “How was dads?” “It was awesome! I ate lots of chocolate cake. Will Maze be home?” Trixie eagerly answered “No honey, Maze is on a bounty” I half-heartedly remind Trixie. “Ok mommy. You seem sad what is it?”Trixie asks me “Nothing much, Lucifer was just a little sad and I don’y know how to cheer him up.” “Just give him his favorite thing! Daddy always gives me chocolate cake when I am sad, and then I am happy again!” “You know Trix, that’s actually not a half bad plan.” I say under my breath. I pull up to her school. “ Heres your stop monkey. Have fun!” “Bye mommy!” As I drove off I thought this is it. To cheer Lucifer up we are going to go at it like rabbits. Sex is his favorite thing, and it time for me to build some stamina. Maze “You want my help getting Lucifer in the mood?” I questioned Chloe cynically “Yes. Maze, you know him better then anyone and I really want to cheer him up” “What’s in it for me?” “Possible threesome?” Chloe said hesitantly “With you. And Lucifer. I’m in” “Thank you so much Maze!!!” Chloe said as she hurried out “we will discuss it after work today” I watched her scurry her cute butt out of here and happily sighed. Sexually torturing and relieving Lucifer. This is going to fun 2 days later Chloe Lucifer is still moping around. The plan is supposed to go in action today and I am a little nervous. Basically Maze said I should change all my little movements to be just a touch sexier to get him horny. It’s been a long time for Lucifer not to act sexually so hopefully this will work quickly. Next my clothing will change just a little. When at work just a touch tighter, shorter, and more revealing. When at Lucifers lingerie, sexy bathrobes, and nothing. Once Lucifer was horny we would fulfill each of his deepest desires.

**Lucifer**

I still can’t believe I don’t have my mojo back!! I’ve been moping for 2 days and nothing’s worked. I’m getting a little frustrated with my sadness but what am I supposed to do!! The detective hasn’t even offered sex recently. Speak of my angel. “Hello detective” “Good morning Lucifer” she replied. She reached her hand out to his arm and lightly touching him stroked up and down his arm. I looked at her arm confusedly but what could that mean. She’s probably just in a good mood. The day continues boringly. I don’t remember any of the boring police details except Chloe bending down to pick up evidence and sticking her delectable ass in my face. I get in the car and Chloe weirdly enough climbs in my side and straddles me. “ I want a kiss!” Chloe pouts. A touch confused and a little more than a touch aroused I gently kiss the living daylights out of her. “ alright. Thank you. We should go now” She jumps off my lap and hurried to drive back. As we go over evidence I sit down and before I know if Chloes on my lap. She wriggles herself around to get comfortable and the friction is surprisingly pleasing. At that moment I realize that I hadn’t thought about the mojo all day. Only about getting my cock to make Chloe scream. Speaking of when will that happen.

**Chloe**

Lucifer seemed confused at the antics all day and most definitely aroused by some of them. As we head back to Lucifers I decide that I am going to up it a notch and the sex shall begin. “ I’m going to take a shower” I tell Lucifer and I head into the bathroom. I quickly wash myself. Put on the sexiest lingerie I have. One that Lucifer bought for me. It was all white lace. A bra that barely covered my nipples and offered plenty of push up. It then led to a lacy see through thing that was attached to white garters. It made my figure look very nice if I do say so myself. Lucifer gasps when he sees me and quickly asks “Um Detective, hello, how was ur shower um” he clears his throat “what are you wearing” he clears his throat again. The plan was clearly working. “ Oh I just didn’t feel the need for much clothing” I say shrugging nonchalantly. “ So,” I say walking towards his still shocked body with an extra sway in my hips. “I was wondering” I trace my finger in circles around his chest, and he refused to make eye contact. I look up at him. “What do you desire?” “To fuck you so hard my mind can’t even be sad” “Works for me” I say seductively. I attack his mouth with firm and passionate kisses.

**Lucifer**

She jumps and wraps her legs around my hard center, and I start walking towards the bedroom, not daring to move my mouth, or take her off of me. We finally make it to the bed, and I throw her down. I give her a smile, as I proceed to rip off my clothing. This was going to be a fun night. As quickly as I can I am rubbing my tip around her entrance “Lucifer please” Chloe begs “As you wish” I smirk, and pound myself deep into her. Through many groans and moans, and a few swipes of her clit, we cum together. “Aghhhh Chloe, my darling!” I exclaim as I look at her beautiful face as much as I can bear during our climaxes. We ride our highs, then I lie down next to her, not caring enough to pullout yet. I allow a quick cat nap before awakening Chloe as I go down on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now that this has happened, I am shifting the way the chapters work. Chloe will keep Lucifer horny and now the chapters will be all the places they do the dirty. I hope thats ok. I am still deciding if I want to do a conclusive ending. There will still be some storyline. Comment if you think this is an amazing or awful idea. Thanks!!!


	4. Im sorry

Hey guys! I regret to inform you that I will be taking a break from this fic. I was loving it but I am not feeling it. I wish I could finish now, but im having major writers block. I am currently going to drop it for a while, then I am going to start a Draco X Herminone one. I am really sorry. I will try and pick it back up soon if I am feeling more inspired. Hopefully you will stay with me, and stick around just in case I decide to pick it back up again. If I decide to drop it forever I will send out a notice. Love you guys


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo srryyyyyyyyy!

I already put this on my other fic too. Hey guys! I am so sorry, I really wanted to finish my fics, but it turns out I am crap at writing and keeping a schedule. This was something I tried out because I had many ideas of what I wanted to happen between characters but it does not seem to be my thing. I really do apologize and I am offering all rights to my work to you guys! Honestly do whatever you want, but please I would love to read your stuff so comment and tell me where to look. I had no real plan for this so it was particularly hard. You can take what I have or make more or whatever. Idk, I am lost. Anyhow I want to see what you guys can do with what I have. Now I am being super repediatvie. Thats spelled wrong but I dont feel like fixing it lol. I am so sorry but just do what you can, idk idk ahhhhh. Just whatever sry Im freaking out long story.

**Author's Note:**

> Oooooh. I rllly hope you liked. Comment feedback!!


End file.
